


No Winners

by HandmaidenOfHorror



Series: Depressoverse [14]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Bad end, Dark, Dark fic, Death, Double murder-suicide, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror
Summary: Allura and Lotor are the last tributes standing.
Relationships: Allura/Lotor (Voltron)
Series: Depressoverse [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652953
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	No Winners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatScottishShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/gifts), [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



„They are probably pissing themselves from excitement”, said Lotor, his usual verbosity evaporating from tiredness and anger, „The last two tributes standing are not only from the same district, but also lovers!”

“Don’t joke about it,” said Allura, grasping her naginata through tears, “You know one of us has to kill the other!”

“There’s another option,” said Lotor.

Allura understood the unsaid words immediately.

“I’ll give you my best.”

The two they rushed at each other, their blades piercing each other’s chest simultanously. They managed to embrace each other before dying, and thus the hunger games ended without a victor.


End file.
